The present invention relates to logging skidding and loading equipment and particularly to mobile skidding and tractor loading units.
It is well known in the field of logging to provide a wheel supported tractor having an "arch" at a rearward end thereof for enabling skidding of logs from their cut locations to a loading area. Such an arch unit is ordinarily comprised of a substantially upright boom having freely rotatable rollers at an upward end thereof. Winchlines extend from a winch on the tractor unit, over the rollers to be attached by choker assemblies to the cut logs or "turn". Once the chokers are set, the winch is operated to pull the logs to the rearward end of the tractor. In doing so, the forward log ends are hoisted slightly off the ground so the hoisted leading log ends will not drag as the tractor is driven forwardly to a loading area. After the logs have been skidded to a loading area, the choker assemblies are disconnected and the tractor returns to the cutting area to skid the next "turn".
A loading mechanism separate from the skidding tractor is ordinarily provided either separate from the logging truck or mounted directly to each logging truck. The mechanism usually includes a grapple for engaging successive "turns" of logs and loading them onto trucks.
The above two separate implements (skidders and loaders) are conventionally utilized for log skidding and loading operations. Each implement requires a separate operator and each is individually powered by its own drive mechanisms.
It is desirable in the interest of economy to utilize a single implement for both skidding and loading purposes. By combining two such implements, a single drive unit may be utilized as well as a single operator. Such a provision would substantially reduce operating costs and the number of workers required at a logging site.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,246 discloses a modified skidder and felling head. This unit includes a tree cutting head mounted on an articulated boom of a wheel driven tractor. This boom operates both to cut and locate the individual felled trees in a central pile to be engaged and held within a single loop of a retractable cable. The boom is comprised of a single arm that is centrally mounted to a specialized framework in direct alignment with the framework that controls the flexible cable. Such a device, though serviceable for its intended purpose, is not structurally similar and would not function to accomplish the purposes of my invention as set forth in this application.